1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a device and method for mapping a color gamut, and more particularly, to a device and method for mapping a color gamut, which can improve color accuracy and color visibility.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As an image display device is developed in the direction of high resolution and high definition, the color reproducibility of the image display device is improved. Since a color reproduction region, i.e., a color gamut, which can be expressed in the image display device, is changed depending on characteristics of the image display device, it is required to perform color gamut mapping for compressing the color gamut or extending the color gamut so as to be suitable the characteristics of the image display device.
For example, in a case where a standard RGB (hereinafter, referred to as sRGB) image that is the standard of high-definition televisions (HDTVs) is displayed in a liquid crystal display device having a wide color gamut (hereinafter, referred to as WCG) greater than the color gamut of the sRGB image, it is required to perform a color gamut mapping method of extending the color gamut of the sRGB image to the WCG.
In the color gamut mapping method, the color gamut should be compressed or extended so that the chrominance recognized by a person is minimized.
However, the conventional color gamut mapping method does not reflect characteristics of an image, external illumination intensity, and the like. Therefore, color accuracy and color reproducibility are lowered.